


Kindle

by AngelynMoon



Series: Dragonling [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: Alec finds an egg in Magnus' closet.





	Kindle

Summary: Alec finds an egg in Magnus' closet. 

Magnus assures Alec that the egg is a dud and won't hatch. 

Alec Touches the egg for whatever reason.

Alec becomes the parent of a newly hatched Dragon and just, damn it Magnus this is why we don't keep random eggs around.

The Dragon hates Magnus' couch.

Alec has no sympathy, at least it tolerates Magnus, the hatchling has sparked at the Inquisitor every time she's in the same room as Alec.

\---------

"Hello, Alexander." Magnus said with a smile as Alec entered his office.

Alec smiled back and walked over to press a kiss to Magnus' lips, "How are you?"

"I just have a more work to do until we can go to dinner." Magnus promised.

"No rush." Alec told him as wandered over to one of the bookshelves Magnus had that had artifacts and trinkets on it.

Magnus watched him for a moment, pleased with how comfortable Alec was among his magical things.

Alec read the labels next to each artifacts and frowned at one, an egg shaped thing whose colors reminded Alec of an emerald but he knew the thing wasn't a gem even without reading the label.

"You have a Dragon egg?!" Alec shouted as he read the label.

Magnus looked up, "Oh, I forgot about that, it was a gift from an old friend, he was quite disappointed when it didn't hatch for me, said that he was sure my magic would make it hatch. he let me keep it, saying it would probably never hatch for anyone after all."

Alec stared at his boyfriend, "Really, Magnus? Do you know mad the Clave would be that you had this, they have searched for Dragon Eggs for centuries."

"Why?"

Alec shrugged, "Apparently they are more powerful than Warlock Magic, they'd be able to power the Wards for Idris for centuries. Of course what most don't know is that an Dragon can give a person Immortality by bonding with them."

Alec let his fingers lightly caress the shell, "Even if it never hatches, it looks pretty." Alec turned to smile at Magnus, "I won't tell the Clave you have it, they would try to confiscate it."

A loud crack and shattering drew Alec and Magnus' attention back to the egg and Alec ducked as the shell imploded outwards and fell towards the little thing that tumbled from the shelf, catching it before it hit the floor.

Magnus came closer and looked at the small creature in Alec's hands, "I don't think we're going to make dinner."

Alec sat on back on his heels and glared at Magnus, "You think, what are we supposed to do with this?!"

"Well, we should have some chicken from last night and you should name it." Magnus said.

"What?!" Alec shouted.

"It hatched for you, Alec, it's been sitting on my shelf for two hundred years and it didn't shake or twitch,. Now you've got a baby to feed."

Alec looked from Magnus to the Hatchling in his hands, it was a tiny thing, still wet with egg-slime, if Alec wanted it could fit in a single palm and Alec watched the little thing yawn and hiss a little at Magnus when he reached to pet it, sparks falling from it's mouth as it sneezed the egg-slime from it's nostrils. It's scales were a mix of Sea foam green and Chartreuse and some how the two colors didn't clash.

Alec used his thumb to rub some of the Egg-slime from the Hatchling's snout, "I think the first thing that needs to be done is a bath."

"I can...." Magnus offered, magic swirling around his hands but the Dragon sneezed a series of three sneezed and caught somehow the sparks from it's throat caught the couch in Magnus' office aflame."Never mind." Magnus said as he doused the fire.

Alec smiled and pressed a kiss to Magnus' lips, "We'll be in the kitchen."

\-----------

It was rather easy, washing the tiny Dragonling in the kitchen sink, it seemed to like the warm water and played with Alec's fingers as he wiggled them beneath the water's surface. Chairman Meow sat next to the watching with curiosity and Alec had introduced the two as best he could since he had yet to name the Dragon in his hands.

"How is it going?" Magnus asked as he entered the Kitchen.

"It likes water." Alec grinned at Magnus.

"That seems odd for a Fire Breather." Magnus said with a little frown.

"A what?" Alec asked.

"There are several classifications of Dragons, at least there were. The Fire Breathing kind, the Earth Bound kind, the Air Bound kind, and the Water Dragons, they said that the Fire Breathers were the most powerful and they were the most well known. But each type tended to remain within their own domain and never crossed into the other domains." Magnus stepped closer to examine the Hatchling.

Alec deposited the small thing in Magnus' hands and the two stared at each other for a long moment before the little thing looked at Alec and started chirping in distress. Alec reached out to let the little Dragon sink it's tiny claws in to his fingers as it tried to climb back into his hands while Magnus conducted a quick examination.

"Well, it seems we've got a little girl and she had the wings as a marker for an Air Dragon, and these white markings here." Magnus pointed three marks on each side of the Dragon's back legs, "Indicate that she'll be able to breath under water, and we already know that she will be able to breath fire when she is older, now all we need is to see if she can make things grow."

Magnus handed the Dragon back to Alec and summoned a pot of soil, "Put her in here."

"I just gave her a bath." Alec told him with a frown.

"Alexander." Magnus sighed.

Alec set the Dragon on the soil with a soft sigh, the poor thing chirping with distress again as Alec pulled his hands away fully, Chairman landing on the ground next to the pot and looking at the tiny new thing.

A small amount of Ivy curled around the Dragon's legs as her wings fluttered and she lifted up into the air briefly and caught herself on Magnus' pant leg, claws digging in and cutting through the expensive fabric.

Magnus' body tensed but he didn't scream, he knew better than that and Alec was quick to pull the Dragon back into his hands and to his chest.

"Are you alright?" Alec cried, "Sweetie, you can't do that to Magnus." 

"I'm fine, she's hardly large enough to do much damage yet." Magnus waved Alec's concern away.

"But if we let it go now she'll still want to do it when she is bigger." Alec told him.

Magnus nodded, "Alright, she's your baby."

"Our baby." Alec corrected, "Although this was not how I wanted to have kids with you."

"Alexander." Magnus breathed, "You want kids with me?"

Alec smiled shyly, his thumb stroking over the Dragon's smooth scales, "Well, yeah, I mean, you're kind of it for me, and, well, maybe I thought after we got married we'd talk about it and then adopt a baby Warlock or maybe Izzy would Surrogate for us."

"You are perfect." Magnus breathed and pressed a soft kiss to Alec's lips, pulling away as the Dragonling chirped at him questioningly.

"Yes, you are too, little thing." Magnus cooed and wiggled his fingers at her, "What are you going to name her?"

"I don't know." Alec said as Magnus got out the chicken and they walked to the living room to sit on the couch.

Chairman hopped up to settle in Alec's lap as Magnus tore the chicken into bite sized bits for their new family member, offering a small bit to The Chairman who purred happily, watched by the Dragonling.

Magnus offered a little piece to the Dragon who looked from the piece of meat to Alec who smiled and then cautiously took the chicken from Magnus and slowly at it. She fluttered over to Magnus when she finished and chirped for more, which Magnus gave her, smiling softly.

After she finished she licked her jaws and Magnus put the plate on the floor so Chairman Meow could eat the rest and then the Dragon hiccupped and the couch was on fire between Magnus and Alec.

Alec grabbed the Hatchling up as he jumped from the couch while Magnus put the flame out.

Alec turned the Dragon to look the little thing in the face, "Your name is Kindle, since you keep setting things on fire."

The Dragonling, Kindle, merely yawned and settled herself in Alec's hands and fell asleep.

Magnus smiled, "She's going to be trouble, you know that, right?"

"Between you and me, I think we can handle it." Alec smiled.

"Of course, The hardest thing is going to be fireproofing everything." Magnus assured Alec.

"Ah-huh." Alec said, disbelieving, "We have a baby Dragon, something that everybody thinks is extinct and you think that fireproofing is going to be the hardest part?"

Magnus grinned, "What's the worst that could go wrong?"

The Dragon in Alec's hands hiccupped again and Alec watched Magnus scramble to put the couch out again.

"Honestly, your papa has no idea what could go wrong with human children much less one that breathes fire and can grow plants, and those are just the main things we know you can do." Alec told the sleeping Dragon as he held her up to face level, "And that's not counting when the Clave finds out you exist or Jace, Izzy, Clary, Simon, and Max, not to mention the rest of the Downworld. This is going to be fun."

 

\---------

 

I will likely make this a series of one-shots about Alec and Magnus raising their baby Dragon.


End file.
